Blazblue: Sheol Calamity
by Ragner
Summary: My first attempt at a Blazblue fanfic! An alternate path from the true ending of Calamity Trigger! Prepare yourself Ragna! For the return of Nu!
1. Prologue

Blazblue: Sheol Calamity

Author's Note: This story takes place shortly after the events of Calamity Trigger True Ending.

Prologue

Grabbing her beloved Ragna, Nu made her way to the Cauldron, Ragna too injured to protest.

"Now Nu will fuse with Ragna, we'll be together forever!" Nu declared.

Struggling to get out of the yandere's grip, Ragna's body simply refused to listen to his commands as he was flung into the Cauldron, with Nu leaping shortly after him.

"Wait! Don't go there!" A voice yelled out.

Her body protesting from her recent clash with death, Noel scrambled frantically to reach the edge of the Cauldron where the man who saved her had just fallen in.

"Give me your hand!" Noel cried, reaching into the scorching abyss, feeling a hand grasp hers before she yanked Ragna out of the Cauldron, leaving Nu to fall, alone.

"Ah." Nu muttered as Ragna was ripped from her arms.

Falling deep into the Cauldron, Nu's vision started to blur as she was destroyed until it finally turned black.

Meanwhile at Takamagahara, TA, TB and TC were discussing the events that had transpired, "So what has happened to the 13th unit? It should have been destroyed when it entered the Cauldron without Ragna the Bloodedge." TA said.

"What does it matter? Kagutsuchi will be destroyed in a few minutes by Gigant Take-Mikazuchi anyway so we can devote more time observing the phenomenon in question." TB replied.

"It seems that the 13th prime unit entered the boundary from the Cauldron and has made contact with the Azure." TC said.

"Indeed, this could be logged as a potential Continuum Shift." TB noted, her shadow nodding in approval.

"Another inheritor to the Azure?" TA asked.

"No, the contact was brief, but it seems to have had an effect on the prime field's Azure Grimoire."

"Continuum Shift noted." TB said, finishing the complete log.

Opening her eyes, Nu was mildly surprised to be in a bed.

"Nu was... In the Cauldron... How..."

Before she could wonder any further, memories starting flooding in, memories that weren't hers yet were of her at the same time.

"Nu... Lives in Kagutsuchi... And works at a nearby Chinese restaurant part time..."

Once all her memories were back in place and organised, Nu got out of her bed and dressed herself without much problems (she finally got rid of that ridiculous jumpsuit and got herself a REAL dress).

Heading out to the street, only one thing was on Nu's mind, "Ragna..."

End of Prologue.

There, the start of a series! I might work on the first chapter if there are enough reviews!


	2. Revelation on New Year's Day

Sheol Calamity Chapter 1

Revelation on New Year's Day

It was a beautiful spring day in Orient town Kagutsuchi (although because of the climate armagus, it's ALWAYS spring). The sun was shining, birds were singing, Tao was napping, and Nu was walking around in a bright blue dress.

"Ah..." Nu whispered, enjoying the crisp spring air, wandering around town with no particular purpose in mind, it being an off day for her.

Walking by a group of people in a hushed debate, Nu couldn't help but overhear part of their softly whispered conversation, "Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, there was a gigantic beam of light that got blocked by some shield! It totally freaked my family out!"

"I wonder what happened..." Nu muttered to herself, walking by a certain restaurant just as a certain white haired individual wearing a red overcoat and carrying a gigantic sword emerged from said restaurant, having just finished lunch.

"Wh-what the hell!" Ragna yelled out loud, covering his mouth in time to avoid attracting much attention, his camouflage ars not active during meal times making him very vulnerable to the wayward vigilante or soldier of fortune, "What the hell's Nu doing here!"

Grabbing his sword in preparation for an attack, Ragna quickly ducked into a nearby alley to spy on the white haired loli as she continued on her path down the street, totally oblivious to her quarry staring at her like a spy on a mission.

"Tch, thank god she didn't notice me." Ragna whispered as he turned to escape down the alley.

"Who's notice are you trying to escape exactly?" A voice called out from the alley behind him.

"Ahhh? Rachel!" Ragna snarled, glaring at the vampire and her two minions.

"My my Ragna, apparently manners do seem to elude you still." Rachel drawled, as she floated down, using Nago as a parachute.

"What the hell do you want rabbit! Or are you here just to taunt me again?" Ragna growled, a hand placed firmly on his sword.

"If you're looking for a fight I'm more than happy to oblige. But my original purpose merely to give you a warning."

"What warning." Ragna snapped, wanting to get away from this leech as soon as possible.

"The world as you see it, is not the same world that you were in 24 hours ago. There's been a major Continuum Shift. Things that shouldn't have happened, have happened. Watch yourself Ragna."

"Like hell I need you to tell me that? Go away!"

"I say this dog needs to be punished for its insolence Rachel-sama!" Nago whispered, glaring at Ragna with contempt.

"Not this time Nago, at this rate the tea Valkenhyn has prepared for me will grow cold." Rachel replied, disappearing on the spot leaving nothing but petals.

Leaving before someone else found him, Ragna quickly made himself scarce, fast enough to not be noticed by Nu who traced her steps back to the alley, "That's strange, Nu could have sworn she heard Ragna's voice here..."

Returning home and preparing to go to bed, Nu redid her braid while pondering what to do when she actually met Ragna, surely she couldn't just jump into his arms, and considering what she did to him, how would he react? Finishing her braid in almost no time, Nu mentally shrugged as she tucked herself in, ready to dream about the silver haired man that she loved. ***

The next day for Nu was pretty uneventful, uneventful in the sense that she was not able to see Ragna for the whole day. Discounting that fact, a lot of other things had happened in that time, the nearby restaurant had a drunk patron whose Peking duck had been trodden on by someone from the Zero Squadron, the two were not heard of again shortly after the incident, though the Zero Squadron member from the library was seen several hours later shouting herself hoarse, looking for a new Peking duck.

Clocking off for the day, Nu headed out of the restaurant and decided to take a stroll around the shops for anything interesting, (interesting in the fact that it has white hair, wears a red top, black bottom, carries a large sword and has the Azure Grimoire on his right hand). She was actually in luck as her quarry was heading through Orient Town, having just fed a ravenous Taokaka and was grumbling to himself when he spotted the object of utmost terror heading down the next street.

Ducking into a nearby alley and checking around the corner to be sure that it was indeed the girl whom he had left to die in the cauldron, "She's alive!" Ragna mentally screamed, silently debating with himself on what he should do in this particular situation.

Run out and confront her? No, he might get stabbed for that, God knows she has some kind of sword summoning fetish.

Run away? She'd track him down and lovingly run him through with every sharp object imaginable.

In the end, Ragna decided to calmly act as if nothing had happened, and walk to the street on the other side of the alley, incidently where Nu herself was heading.

Casually walking and looking around, Nu spotted Ragna leaving an alleyway, looking around cautiously before simply joining the crowd and trying to blend in, "Maybe he's trying to avoid the NOL?" Nu though to herself as she started to follow him, her task relatively simple by the fact that Ragna was the only person on the street with white hair.

With the inescapable sensation that he was being followed, Ragna attempted a casual look over his shoulder, only to see Nu catch his eye and wave happily at him.

"Holy SHIT!" Ragna yelled, attracting quite a few glances as he bolted into a run.

Taking off after Ragna, Nu paid little attention to the bystanders as she ran after him.

"Isn't that... Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Who's the girl chasing him? Is she a vigilante?"

"A little young to be a vigilante don't you think?"

"Don't think like that, I've seen a vigilante with a doll bigger than him, he's no pushover."

Running out of town, Ragna stopped at the edge of the plate that Orient Town was built on, panting heavily.

"Ragna! Why are you running?" Nu asked, stopping to catch her breath as well.

"You, you're supposed to be dead! What are you, a ghost or something?"

"Hmm, if Nu was a ghost, Nu would be able to stay by Ragna's side forever right?" Nu said happily, slowly walking to Ragna with dainty steps.

"Ahhh! Stay back! Stay back! Don't come any closer! If you do, I'll... I'll..."

"Ragna? Why are you scared?"

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Ragna yelled, bracing himself before leaping off the plate to the sewers below.

"Ragna... Why must you run away...?" Nu whispered, as she looked over the railings sadly.

Landing and rolling to reduce the impact, Ragna stopped in a crouched position as he did a quick sweep of his surroundings, Ragna noticed a shadow shift in the left corner of his vision.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he yelled, his left hand already on his Blood Scythe's handle, ready to draw.

Without any warning whatsoever, a large black mass suddenly hurtled towards Ragna, aiming for his face. Swinging his sword out in a large arc, Ragna yelled, "Carnage... SCISSOR!"

Stepping forward and cutting the blob, Ragna sent it flying backwards with a burst of seithr from his sword as the mass reassembled itself to Ragna's horror. Arakune.

"Az...e... A...re...A...u.e... W..nt...it...ust...H..ve...It...A...RE! AZ...E! A...U...E!" Arakune screamed, a facial mask with three holes prominently shown as its face.

"Tch, again? I already promised a certain someone I won't kill you. So why don't you go ahead and beat it?" Ragna yelled, his sword held at the ready anyway.

"A...U...R...E...!" It screamed, flying at Ragna once again.

-The Wheel of Fate is Turning-

-Rebel One-

-ACTION!-

"Dammit, guess I've gotta make my point clear huh?" Ragna growled, sidestepping Arakune giving him a nasty kick only to find that his foot getting absorbed into the goo that was part of Arakune.

"Shit! What the hell is this?"

"Keeheeheeheeehee! A..re! Az...e!" Arakune giggled, summoning an insect out of nowhere onto Ragna, crawling over him until he shook it off.

Glaring at Arakune, Ragna was forced to leap sideways again as Arakune shot towards him like a wave before leaping into the air.

Leaping at Arakune, Ragna kicked him savagely, coating his leg with seithr with the second hit, "Gauntlet HADES!"

His foot stuck yet again into this muntinous mass of unidentifiable material that Ragna did not want to identify, Ragna frantically shook his foot free before pointing his blade down at a spinning Arakune, "Belial Edge!"

Slamming Arakune into the ground, he merely bounced off the floor into the air again, summoning a sudden eruption of insects below Ragna!

"Shit! You bastard..." Ragna muttered as he tried to escape from the encroaching swarm to no avail, Arakune now flying around summoning a relentless torrent of insects.

"Get outta my way! Inferno Divider!" Ragna yelled, swinging his blade in a trademark uppercut, dodging the bees and scoring a direct hit on Arakune.

"It's over! Hells Fang!" Ragna yelled, dashing forwards and slamming his fist into Arakune's mask before engulfing him with another blast of seithr causing it to scuttle away into the darkness.

-Finish!-

End of Chapter 1

Ragna finds out that Nu's alive. Read, Favourite the story (and the author) I'll get on to Chapter 2 if this story becomes popular enough!


	3. Harems and Romances

Sheol Calamity Chapter 2

Harems and Romances

Waking up to a brand Nu day, Nu was content with seeing Ragna the day before and was already hyped in not scaring him off this time

"En! Nu will do her best to spend time with Ragna today!" Nu said, giving herself a little pep talk.

Working in the restaurant, Nu was working hard until Ragna walked in with a hooded figure I tow.

"Who's that and what's that person doing with Ragna?" Nu wondered aloud, peeking from the kitchen.

"Hey, can you take out the trash?" the cook said, nodding at the piling bag of wasted food and broken utensils.

"Right away!" Nu replied, carrying the exceedingly heavy bag with ease as she went out the back door.

After throwing the trash and washing her hands, Nu happened to glance through the side alley window just in time to see a well dressed young girl accompanied by an old man put a pair of glasses onto Ragna before the old man left.

"What are they doing?" Nu whispered, crouching at the window watching as the girl woke Ragna up.

As the hooded figure beside Ragna got more and more unsettled outwardly declaring her hate for Ragna, a sudden shrill cry broke through the window as the hooded figure screamed, "Ragna I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" Nu gasped in response, covering her mouth quickly lest her cover gets blown.

Before Nu could react, another three women ran into the restaurant, all looking for and declaring their love for Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Nu loves Ragna too..." Nu muttered to nobody I particular, sulking at the fact that an increasingly flustered Ragna was suddenly getting lucky with the ladies.

"That's right! I'm in love with Ragna the Bloodedge!" Litchi yelled at her furious professor.

"WHAAAAAAT? NOOOOOOOO!" a voice from the garbage can next to Nu cried out before running away.

"Garbage cans have legs...?" Nu said, watching said garbage can run away.

"Did you hear something? It sounded like a million voiced crying out before being silenced." Kokonoe muttered, pointing a thumb at the window Nu was hiding under.

Ducking quickly in case she was seen, Nu breathed a sigh of relief when Litchi told her professor she was hearing things.

"Can you all back off? Ragna the Bloodedge is my husband!" Noel yelled, grabbing Ragna's arm.

"What?" every female currently in love with Ragna yelled, the Murakumo unit outside the window included.

"Ok so you submitted the form, but how'd you get his seal? There's no way you've got Ragna's stamp." Kokonoe asked, sucking on her lollipop.

"Oh I had a friend in the armament division make me one." Noel replied, as if explaining maths to a child.

"What? Doesn't the Library have better things to do?" Ragna yelled, his outrage missed by everyone.

"Ragna you could have me as your wife! How could you?" Rachel whimpered, faking tears.

Before anybody could object, another three females entered the scene, also to proclaim their love for the Library's most wanted criminal.

"So... Accompanying the Litchi and two boards, there's a robot, a squirrel and... Sister?" Nu gasped at the sister Murakumo unit.

"Ragna found... Intense feelings of attraction detected... Now proceeding to confess feelings..." the Murakumo unit announced in a robotic voice.

"Hey! Thats my line!" Nu yelled softly, shaking a fist.

As the 6 women all started to fight for Ragna, pressing him between all of their bodies as a furious vampire watched, a sudden explosion shook Nu from her window watching as a cloud of dust erupted from the nearby hill, as a building collapsed upon itself and fell.

"Oh I just love the smell of explosions in the morning! I think they're coming from the direction of City Hall."

While Noel cried over her now void marriage, a blonde Library officer marched into the restaurant.

"Brother... You seem to be surrounded by many gorgeous women..."

"Jin? You-Your eyes... Their heart shaped?"

"Ragna's brother is gay?" Nu wondered to herself.

"Brother is mine! Get away from him you harpies!" Jin screamed, his face contorted in fury.

Just as the well dressed girl jumped out the window, a loud cry was heard from the restaurant, "Yukianesa!"

As the restaurant exploded in a plume of ice and flame, the well dressed girl carefully picked up something from the floor before walking off.

"Ragna are you alright?" Nu yelled, leaping in from the shattered window into the chaos that was her workplace.

With unconscious bodies littered all over the room, a lone figure surrounded by an aura of death stood in the very center, his sword drawn at the ready.

"You... Noel? Why's your hair..." Jin gasped, looking behind him to see Noel unconscious.

"Your face... It... It can't be!" Jin yelled, confronted with another sister lookalike.

"Nu is Nu. Why did you do this?" Nu whispered, her tone neutral as she nodded at the surroundings.

"They had their hands on MY brother! Are you here to take him away too?"

"Nu will always love Ragna. Nothing will change that!" Nu declared.

"I see... Then you are also my enemy!" Jin yelled, pointing his blade at Nu.

"Nox Nyctores, Mucro Algesco Yukianesa." Nu whispered as a large sword appeared behind her, "For doing this... To Ragna... Nu will never forgive you!"

"Come!" Jin yelled, stabbing his sword into the ground, freezing Nu as she was dragged towards Jin, each consecutive ice sword dragging her closer.

Shattering the ice with the blades tucked behind her, Nu escaped just in time to see the blade flash out again, "Fubuki!"

The sword swing sending her flying through the air frozen once again, as Jin ran after the frozen girl.

Reaching the place where Nu was going to land, Jin swung his sword over his back in a vertical arc, "Rehyouzan!"

Shattering the ice and sending Nu airborne frozen again, Nu broke free once again and pinned Jin to the ground with a gravity field.

"You... Bastard..." Jin growled, struggling to move as Nu sent a spinning blade along the floor catching Jin by surprise.

"I'm sorry Ragna, I promise I won't make this a habit..." Nu whispered as she dashed forward and picked him up.

"Goodbye." Nu said as she stared Jin in the eye.

Throwing him into the air with a slash of her blades, Nu slashed and stabbed Jin with summoned sword after summoned sword until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Disengaging the Murakumo unit, Nu changed back into the outfit she wore pre-battle mode. Pulling out the first aid kit from the kitchen, Nu treated most of Jin's superficial wounds before leaning over Ragna.

-cue side ending number 1-

Dragging Ragna to a nearby clinic, Nu knew that Ragna's injuries were not severe and took to sitting in the waiting area.

"Sorry the doctor's not in right now, can I help you...? Oh my gosh is he alright?" Linhua yelled, coming from one of the side rooms and rushing to the injured Ragna's side.

"Nu found him like this." Nu lied, "Is it possible to treat him?"

"Ummm sure I don't think it'll be a problem, he only has minor cuts and bruised and some... These wounds have been chilled, just what has he been doing?"

"Nu doesn't know. If you can make him better, please do. Nu will be going now." Nu said with a bow.

"Wait! Don't you think it'll be better if you wait for him to wake up?"

"Nu thinks Ragna is not ready to see her yet..." Nu said sadly, looking away at the floor, "Nu cares deeply for Ragna but if not seeing Nu yet is Ragna's wish, Nu understands. Nu wishes to be with Ragna when he's ready though."

"Sounds like you care a lot for this Ragna... Wait, Ragna... Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Nu does! That's why... Nu will do whatever it takes to be with Ragna... Nu has done a lot to Ragna and Nu regrets it... So Nu is trying to change now!"

"I see..."

"So, Nu will be going now!" Nu said happily, skipping out the door.

-Meanwhile in a restaurant in Orient Town-

"Tager! Respond!" Kokonoe yelled into her mic.

"Yes Kokonoe, what is it?" The red devil responded.

"I need you to extract Lambda and I. It's an emergency, I'm sending the coordinates to you now."

"That's... The restaurant you said Ragna was having lunch in, what in Science's name are you doing there?"

"Don't ask. Unless you want me to install that Vernier engine and shielding attachment that I've invented."

"I thought you said you'd never..."

"I said I'd never use it, I didn't say I'd never install it on something, or someone."

"Please don't." Tager replied with a shudder, "I distinctly remember what happened when you put the prototype on me..."

"Yeah, that was fun..." Kokonoe muttered, reminiscing about the time she installed it on him saying it was a routine maintenance. Tager, and his 450 kilogram hulk were able to dash freely and block all attacks that were made above the belt. Unfortunately the shielding unit did not extend to his... Extremities.

"But it did provide an excellent boost to your magnetism didn't it?"

"Yes Kokonoe, but at what cost?"

"Fine, not today. How far are you?"

"A few minutes."

"Good, Noel's here too you can complete your original objective too."

"What are you doing with Lambda and Noel?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking."

"Just a little CHAIN REVOLVER, with Lambda doing some SPRING RAIDER on Noel. Noel took it extremely well actually, I never knew she could OPTIC BARREL like that. Her MUZZLE FILTER was so hot as well, she..."

"Alright alright Kokonoe, that's enough, no more details."

"But I was just getting to the juicy bits... Noel can, SHIT! TAGER GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What's wrong Kokonoe? Something happen!"

"You bet your ass! Noel's missing!"

-Back to the clinic-

Waking with a start, Ragna got out of his bed quickly after realising he was in Litchi's clinic, "Better get out of here fast so I can avoid any questions that damn woman has about my grimoire." he reasoned.

"Oh, you're awake already? Your injuries are mild so I guess you can take off. That girl that brought you here, Nu, she really seemed to care about you." Linhua said, appearing from the side room. (She does this way too often, God knows what she's doing in there...)

"Nu?" Ragna said, not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah, short girl, long white hair tied in a braid, ahoge. You know her right? She said you probably didn't want to see her when you woke up so she left."

"Nu... Did that?"

Thanking Linhua, Ragna made his way out to the streets and took a shortcut through Roningai when a loud voice called from above, "Stop right there villian!"

"Oh for the love of god not him..." Ragna muttered as he quickened his pace.

"I said halt villian! Toh!" the voice yelled, landing in front of Ragna, the ninja that everyone loves, (self proclaimed)

"To seduce the likes of miss Litchi and for being the most wanted criminal of all, I Shishigami Bang shall be the fist of justice that brings you down!"

"An Ikaruga ninja? What the hell do you want? You can have Litchi and I thought you hated the Library?"

"Yes Litchi is mine and WHAT? You do not desire miss Litchi? That's an outrage! How can you see miss Litchi and not come to love her as well?"

"So I lose this argument either way, when you love miss Litchi I have a feeling it's the part that you can "see" if you know what I mean."

"Such travesty! How dare you accuse a noble ninja of being nothing more than a perverted old man!"

"Just get the hell out of my way already!" Ragna yelled drawing his sword.

-The wheel of fate is turning-

-Rebel One-

-Action!-

Leaping into the air and dashing towards Ragna, Bang threw a nail that ensnared Ragna as he brought down a flaming fist on Ragna's head.

Rolling backwards, Ragna attempted to halt Bang's advance with a low horizontal swipe to Bang's knees which was again countered by another flaming fist, this time to Ragna's unguarded ribs.

Feinting another roll, Ragna kicked Bang in the shin causing him to trip and fall flat on his face, "It's not over yet!" Ragna yelled, picking Bang up by his shirt and giving him a solid punch to the gut.

Stabbing his sword into Bang's shins, Ragna swung his sword upwards launching Bang into the air.

Leaping after Bang, Ragna slashed Bang sending him even higher before slashing him another two times this time his sword coated in seithr before twisting his body into the trademark uppercut that Ragna users know and love, "Inferno Divider!"

Punching Bang and bouncing him off a nearby clothesline, Ragna axe kicked Bang back towards the ground, his leg coated in seithr as he fell back to the ground after Bang.

Landing next to Bang, Bang quickly took the break in Ragna's offensive to his advantage and landed a flaming fist right in Ragna's unguarded flank.

Dashing forward with his fist ready to strike, Ragna made contact with Bang's arm but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, punching him right in the back!

"You evil demon! Taste the true power of love and justice! Forbidden technique! Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"

Using the four symbols of power he acquired, Bang started to emit a yellow glow as he dashed around Ragna at superhuman speeds!

"If that's how you want it, Blood... KAIN!" Ragna yelled, forcefully using the power of his grimoire.

"Not fast enough!" Bang yelled, sending Ragna flying backwards with his justice and loved fueled punch.

"Let darkness consume you!" Ragna yelled, coating his entire hand and arm with seithr overflowing from his grimoire.

Grabbing Bang and lifting him with his seithr laced arm, Ragna attacked Bang with hundreds of seithr tendrils summoned from his grimoire only releasing Bang when the grimoire finally resealed itself.

-Distortion Finish!-

Shaking his head as Bang hit the floor, Ragna continued walking off, a remnant of seithr shadowing a wing on his back momentarily.

-End of Chapter 2-

Authors Note: if you were wondering, side ending 1 ends the story early and leads to a lemon! A lemon I will write if I get enough reviews that request for the lemon. (the review must not just be a request, and you must review the story while making the request. Mwahahaha I'm the author i can be as fussy as I want.) so let's see... Maybe 5-10 full reviews with the lemon request inside? Around there. 


End file.
